


Intentions

by zephiey



Category: The Ghost and Mrs. Muir (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephiey/pseuds/zephiey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intentions often need the best of help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Intentions  
 **Author:** zephiey  
 **Disclaimer** : The characters in this work are not mine. No infringement nor profit is being made whilst I borrow them for a bit.  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Feedback:** Please and thank you.

 

**INTENTIONS**

  **Chapter 1  
**

"BLAST!", shouted the Captain.

"Captain, if you would just listen for a moment…", Carolyn urged.

"No Madam, I will not listen for a moment. This is my ship and I say No!"

"But this is my house and I say yes!", Carolyn argued. "I have invited them and they are coming and that is that!"

"Madam, how dare you take that tone with me!", glowered the Captain. Stopping directly in front of her he growled, "If I were not such a gentleman…."

"If you were not such a gentleman, what Captain? What would you do?", questioned Carolyn. Staring down into her stormy green eyes Captain Gregg growled low in his throat and reached for her. Realizing what he was about to do, Captain Gregg growled out a curse and promptly disappeared.

Reappearing on the widow's walk, Captain Daniel Gregg ran his hands through his hair, pacing back and forth. Damm that woman, he thought! Did she not realize how close she had come to being taken by him? Did she not realize how hard it was for him to not touch her? Taste her lips? Feel her skin beneath his hands?

Turning he hit the balustrade with all his strength. Damm the woman!

Dropping his head he sent a silent prayer to the heavens for the strength to continue this charade. Hearing the car door slam he watched as Carolyn Muir drove down to town. Waiting until the car was out of sight he reappeared in their room. Walking to the mantle he ran his fingers underneath, triggering the latch for the hidden cubby. Reaching in he pulled out the leather-bound log. Sitting at their desk he opened his log and just as he did in life, recorded his thoughts.

 

……….. _I am not sure how long I can continue this. This existence of not touching. When Carolyn and the family moved in it seemed a good idea to allow them to think that I was unable to touch any of them. The few mistakes I made I covered with the explanation that it was part of my powers. Even when I grabbed that lily-livered coward Claymore to eject him from my home I did so while invisible. I deliberately misled them and told myself it was for 'honorable' reasons._

_How long would she have stayed if she knew that the only difference between I and a living man was a heartbeat? Would she have shared a glass Madeira with me knowing that she was drinking with a man rather than a spirit? Would she be so at ease to banter with me if she knew that my thoughts for her were not the kind that a gentleman would entertain for a lady?_

_This morning when she informed me that she had invited a few friends for a visit I was at first pleased that she had done so, not that she would ever know that. But when I discovered that the 'friends' she had invited included an old suitor I was unable to control myself….. I lost my temper._

_Hearing her speak of this man and seeing the way her eyes lit up at the memory of him caused me……_

The slamming of a car door announced the return of the family. Footsteps on the stairs prompted Captain Gregg to action. Gathering his log, he returned it to it's hidden place. Disappearing just as the door to their room opened, Captain Gregg realized to late that while he had replaced his log, he had left his pen and ink on the desk.

Carolyn lay the bag on the bed. Kicking her shoes off she hummed lightly to herself as she removed the new garments from the bag. Deciding this morning that a shopping trip was in order after running the errands she, Martha and the children spent the morning at the new shops in town. The children received new shoes, jeans, pants and shirts. Johnathan had decided that he needed boxers now instead of briefs. Candy had picked out a lovely skirt and matching top. Martha had splurged on a new pair of walkers. And Carolyn had fallen in love with a hunter green silk dress and shawl. Long sleeves, modest neckline that flowed down to a mid-length skirt gave the illusion of propriety. The illusion remained until Carolyn turned around revealing a scooped bareback.  

When Martha had seen how well it looked all she had said was, "If that does not get his attention then he is truly dead."

Slipping the dress onto the padded hanger, Carolyn hung it in the closet. Turning back to the bed she had an irresistible urge to try on the lingerie that she had purchased. Knowing the children and Martha were napping, she decided to indulge herself. Slipping her clothes off, she slid the satin nightgown over her head. The length and fit were perfect. Picking up the matching robe she tied it at her throat and slid her feet into soft mules. Standing back she admired the way the gown and cover fell. Becoming even more adventurous she decided to try on the other items that she had purchased.

Fastening the last garter and slipping on the heels, Carolyn admired how well she looked. Not bad for a mother of two, she thought to herself.

"Madam now that you have …….", the rest of the words died on Daniel Gregg's lips as he took in the vision standing before him.

Grabbing the cover off the bed, Carolyn Muir screamed, "Captain!"

Unable to do more than stare at the woman before him clad in bits of lace, silk and a not so covering cover, the Captain did not hear the tirade that Mrs. Muir rained down on his head. Clenching his hands to his side to keep from reaching out and pulling her into his embrace, the Captain simply disappeared.

Leaning against the rock, Captain Gregg was unable to shake the vision that appeared in his mind. He had spent all afternoon and evening away from the members of Gull Cottage. He had hoped that distancing himself from her he would be able to erase the image that was burned into his psyche. But the moment he closed his eyes the vision returned. Green lace barely covering her breasts, a scrap of silk covering a treasure below and the sheen of silk encasing her long legs haunted him. He still could not believe that he had been so inattentive as to interrupt her as she was dressing. Or was it undressing? The knowledge that what she was wearing today may be worn everyday under her normal clothes played havoc with him. She probably thought she had shocked his 19th century modesty. How could he tell her that shock was not what had rendered him speechless, violent desire had achieved that! If he had spoken it would not to have been to beg her pardon; it would have been to seduce her. He was still amazed that he had left. Standing there looking at her he had felt his control slipping. If she had moved one step closer to him he would have made her his.

Swimming seemed to help him clear his mind when he was alive perhaps it could help in this instance. Standing abruptly, the Captain began removing his clothes. Placing his jacket on the rocks, he pulled his sweater over his head, laying it on top of his jacket. Reaching down he removed his boots and socks. Standing barefoot, the sand filling the places between his toes he unbuttoned his pants sliding them down, making sure that no sand got inside them. Walking to the water the Captain dove under, swimming out into the water. Strong strokes carried him through the water. Swimming out then back to shore he swam until he felt his mind clear. Rolling onto his back he drifted with the current, relaxing in the arms of sea.

Carolyn walked along the beach, picking up shells and tossing them into the waves. She was still unable to forget the look on the Captain's face this afternoon. At first she thought it was shock, but when he raised his eyes to her she saw what she thought was desire and longing. All afternoon and evening she replayed the scene over and over in her mind, hoping that she had seen what she thought she had seen. Stepping over the rocks, Carolyn stopped abruptly at the sight before her. Standing with his back to her was the Captain. Wearing his pants only, moonlight glistened off the water on his hair and back, his muscles rippling as he pulled on his socks and boots. Slipping behind one of the larger boulders Carolyn watched unobtrusively as he dressed. Reaching down to grab his sweater he turned. Carolyn gasped at the sight of him. Even with the knowledge of his life at sea she was still amazed at the coiled power that seemed to radiate from him. Pulling his sweater over his head and slinging his jacket over his shoulder he moved away from her, towards the cliff path.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

Taking a sip of the hot coffee, Carolyn waited for the caffeine to wake her. Last night after returning from the beach and the sight of the Captain she found she was unable to fall asleep immediately. When she did, her dreams were filled with images of the Captain. Images that caused her to wake covered in goosebumps. Managing to fall back into an uneasy sleep just before sunrise, Carolyn woke to the buzzer of her alarm. 

Taking another sip of her coffee she realized that Martha was speaking to her. 

"Mrs. Muir?" 

"I'm sorry Martha, what did you say?", asked Carolyn. 

"I asked what time will your guests be here?" 

"According to Trish, they should be arriving by 2 or so. Do we need to get anything more? I can run to town if we do", offered Carolyn. 

"No, I think we have everything ready. Luckily they are staying in town, so making up extra beds is not necessary", answered Martha. 

"Yes, luckily", agreed Carolyn. "I am going to try to finish up the article I am working on before they arrive. This way I will be able to send it and be free for the weekend." 

"Since the children are out today there should be little or no interruptions." 

Setting the tray on the side table. Stopping for a moment, she noticed the pen and ink that lay on the desk. She knew that she had not placed them there. The only other person that could have was the Captain. Picking up the pen she turned it over in her hands. The balance of it was extraordinary. Grabbing a piece of paper, she dipped the pen in the ink setting the tip onto the paper she tried to sign her name. The result was less than neat. Globs of ink filled in the areas of Carolyn and the only letter noticeable in Muir was the M. 

"This is not as easy as it looks", whispered Carolyn. Dipping the pen into the ink, she endeavored to write her name again. This time the result was legible, sort of. "Hmm", she said placing the end of the pen between her lips. 

"Madam?", came the deep voice of the Captain. 

Swiveling about in the chair, the tip of the pen still perched between her lips she gazed up at the Captain. The sight of her lips wrapped around the tip of his pen caused the Captain to inhale a sharp breath. Did she have any idea the picture she presented? The temptation? 

"Do you always treat others personal property so callously Madam?", the Captain thundered. 

"Hmm..?", questioned Carolyn. 

"My pen Madam", the Captain thundered. 

Realizing that she still held the pen between her lips Carolyn blushed, removing it. "Oh, it is a bad habit of mine. Sorry." 

Laying the pen on the desk Carolyn stood and walked to the opened doors. "Is there something you needed Captain?" 

You was almost the Captain's response but recovering quickly he answered instead, "No Madam, nothing pressing." 

Walking to his telescope he went through the motions of gazing out at sea. But in fact he found himself remembering the vision of Carolyn yesterday. He wondered if under the cotton pants and simple top she wore silk. He wondered if her skin felt as soft as silk. 

Tightening his hand on the telescope the Captain continued to stare out into the water, trying to regain what little control he had left. Retreating into anger, which seemed to safest course, the Captain allowed the irrational emotion to flow over him. Turning away from the telescope the Captain noticed that once again Carolyn held his pen. 

"Madam, I would appreciate it if you would not mangle my writing pen. It was a gift from a special friend", growled the Captain. 

Not knowing why the Captain was suddenly as angry as a tempest Carolyn replaced the pen onto the desk, answering, "Well Captain, if you did not wish someone to touch it then you should have put it away!" 

A low rumble of thunder was heard through the air. 

"Rumble away Captain", Carolyn said, feeling her anger and jealousy building. "A special friend? Is that what you call your many paramours? I am amazed then that the pen isn't stowed away in your sea chest like all your other mementos! And which _friend_ would this be? Perhaps Kathleen or Careena or was it the dear Vanessa? Or was it one of the many others?" 

Carolyn knew she sounded like a fishwife but the constant reminders of the Captain's other ladies, ones that no longer existed drove all thoughts of rationality out her mind. Did he not realize hearing about the women he loved reminded her of what she herself was unable to experience? The feel of being in his arms! Of being kissed by him, loved by him, treasured by him! 

Grabbing the pen and ink she threw them at him. They hit him squarely in his chest, went through him and splattered against the side of the fireplace. A look of intense anger crossed the Captain's face moments before Carolyn felt his hands clamp around her upper arms and pull her to him. 

"So you want to act like a common wench… then as a common wench you will be treated", ground out the Captain, before lowering his lips to hers. The brutal kiss stunned Carolyn into immobility. This was not a kiss of a lover but of a man dominating a woman. Nothing that Carolyn had ever experienced had prepared her for the conflicting emotions that such a kiss stirred. Anger and fear gave way to pleasure as the kiss softened and changed. The rational side of her screamed that she should fight, but the irrational side of her urged her to surrender to the sensations that the Captain was stirring inside her. The feeling of the Captain's hand on her breast snapped her out of her immobility. Tearing her lips from his she pushed at him. A resounding slap was heard in the silence of the room. 

"Get out!", Carolyn shouted, grabbing onto the desk chair for support. 

"Carolyn …please..", pleaded the Captain. 

Looking up at him Carolyn saw the sorrow etched on his face. She wanted to forgive him but in the same instance she wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt her. 

"Get out! Go!" 

"Carolyn…", he began but seeing the look on her face he changed tactics. "Very well Madam." Walking out to the balcony he disappeared. 

Carolyn felt her anger leave and she collapsed to the floor, crying silently. Hearing the clock chime, Carolyn glanced up and noticed the time. It was 2 PM and her guests would be arriving soon. Knowing her eyes were puffy and red from crying she stood and began to repair the damage done by her tears. 

Walking out of the bathroom she noticed the broken pen and ink next to the fireplace. She would have to clean that up later she thought, otherwise there would be too many questions from Martha. And at this moment she didn't think she could deal with questions. 

The slamming of car doors heralded the arrival of her friends. A quick peek at her reflection in the hall mirror assured Carolyn that no traces of her earlier tears were in evidence. Opening the door she waited as Trish and Monica enjoyed their first view of Gull Cottage. 

"Caro!", shouted the two women running to embrace their friend. Amid hugs, kisses and teasing the trio walked into the house. 

"My god Caro, it's gorgeous!", exclaimed Trish turning around in the living room. 

"The house and HE is", exclaimed Monica! Walking to the portrait of Captain Gregg that hung above the fireplace Monica whistled low. "Now THAT is a man I wouldn't mind meeting. Who is he Caro?" 

Not bothering to look at the portrait of the man Carolyn answered, "Captain Gregg. He built Gull Cottage in the 19th century." 

"Hmm look at those eyes, and those lips. Almost makes me want to be a 19th century woman", laughed Monica. 

"And how would Ned feel about that?", teased Carolyn. 

Smiling a wicked smile Monica laughingly replied, "Probably the same as he does now, blessed!" 

Seeing Martha walk into the living room, Carolyn introduced her friend and housekeeper. 

"I thought there was a gentleman joining you ladies?", Martha asked. 

"Well there is a man but how much of a gentleman he is remains to be seen", teased Trish. 

"Don’t pay any attention to her Martha", replied Monica. "Yes, there will be a gentleman joining us. Ian should be arriving soon." 

"Why isn’t he with you now?", asked Carolyn. "I thought you were all driving up together." 

"We were", answered Trish. "But Ian had to take care of some problems on board one of his vessels and rather than all of us waiting he said he would drive up by himself. Personally, I think he didn't want to endure the third degree we were going to give him as we drove up here." 

Laughing, Martha announced that refreshments would be ready in a bit. 

The afternoon passed quickly as the ladies reminisced over times in high school and college. The men they dated, and the fun they had. The discussion turned to husbands and Carolyn wanted to know how Monica and Trish's spouses were. 

"Ned is the same. Handsome, fit, stubborn, temperamental', replied Monica. 

"Is that all?", laughed Carolyn. 

"And his kisses still make my knees go weak", added Monica saucily. 

Laughing Carolyn turned to Trish and waited. 

"What?", asked Trish sipping at her coffee. 

At the look of exasperation on Carolyn's face Trish added, " Michael is fine. Tall, handsome, brilliant and he still looks good in a towel. Real good", Trish leered. 

"Caro, enough about us, how about you? Is there a handsome man in your life?", asked Trish. At the look of sadness that flitted across the face of Carolyn, Trish pulled her friend into her arms. "I'm sorry honey. I didn’t mean to upset you." 

"No, you didn’t Trish. There is someone but….", Carolyn whispered. 

"But what?", asked Monica gently. 

"It is so complicated. I really don't want to talk about it right now, ok?", Carolyn answered wiping away the tears that began. 

"Ok honey", Trish answered. "We will be here when you're ready."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

Dinner was fun, even with the Captain missing she found herself enjoying the company of her two friends. Trish and Monica told the children stories of how their mother had been as a teenager. They laughed over all the strange things they had done. After the children had gone to bed with promises of fun tomorrow, the three ladies relaxed in the living room. 

They continued talking about nothing, as only true friends are able to do until Monica asked," Tell me about Captain Gregg." 

After a brief moment Carolyn began talking of the original owner of Gull Cottage. She told them of the house, it's construction, some of the adventures of the Captain and how he had died. When Carolyn reached the end of her narrative, Monica took her hand in hers and simply said, "Tell me about Captain Gregg." 

Looking up into Monica's face Carolyn felt the tears slip from her eyes. All the tension, fears and dreams poured out of Carolyn. She told her two closet friends of the first time she had met the Captain. She told them of their arguments, their talks and their collaboration on the book "Maiden Voyage". She spoke of how he helped her during the last few years. Of how he had become a friend to the children, helping them, teaching them. She told them of how not a day went by that she was not thankful for his company, his strength and even his temper. She told them of how she had begun to fall in love with him, from the very first day she had met him and of how nothing could come of her being in love with him. She told them that he was a ghost, an illusion. 

Silence filled the room after Carolyn finished each woman lost in her own thoughts. 

"A ghost? And is he here now?", asked Trish. 

"Umm, no. We had an argument today and….", Carolyn answered. 

"An argument? What type of argument?", asked Monica. 

"I lost my temper and threw his pen and ink at him. He grabbed me, kissed me and I slapped him", answered Carolyn. 

"Wait, he kissed you?", asked Trish. "But I thought you had said that he was unable to touch you. That he is not solid, he is ethereal. If he is ethereal then how did he kiss you?" 

Carolyn was stunned. He had touched her, kissed her and she had even slapped him! Reliving that moment Carolyn realized that not only had she felt his lips, she had felt his beard under her hand when she slapped him. Why didn't she realize this before? 

"So it seems that your ghost Caro is not as ghostly as you had thought", murmured Monica. 

Slipping into bed after an exhausting day emotionally, Carolyn drifted off to sleep. Her mind replaying the firsts of the day. The first time telling someone other than the family about the Captain. The first time discovering that the Captain could touch her. The first time that the Captain kissed her. The kiss was not one of love but of anger even so it still stirred feelings deep within her. Yawning softly, Carolyn drifted into a deep sleep. 

Captain Gregg stared down at the woman who held his heart and soul in her hands. The moonlight coming in through the open French doors cast a radiant glow on her golden hair. Her skin soft and translucent begged for his touch. But touch her he could not. Not after today, the day he acted no better than a sailor, a man with no scruples or honor, a man who stole what he wanted, a pirate. He was no better than the lowest scurvy swine that plied their trade on the open sea. 

His heart heavy he walked to the mantle to retrieve his log. Seeing the remains of his pen and ink he remembered Carolyn's words. She had talked of his "paramours" and this being a gift from one. Nothing could be further from the truth, none of the ladies he knew would have gifted him with anything rather they would have expected a gift from him. Reaching down to pick up the pieces of the pen he fingered what was left of the gift given to him by his friend and fellow Captain, Colin Ffalkes. 

Sitting on the chair next to the fireplace he let his mind drift back to the days of his life and the first time he had met the man who would become as dear as a brother to him.

 

……… _"Watch out", shouted the dark haired man, moments before he shoved Daniel Gregg, Captain of the Amazon out of the way of danger. Both men landed heavily on the wound ropes of the dock. Catching his breath Daniel turned to thank the man who had saved his life. Brushing the dirt off his pants and jacket the stranger offered a hand up to Daniel.  
_

_"Captain Daniel Gregg at your service, Sir."  
_

_"Captain Colin Ffalkes ", replied the dark haired man, shaking his hand.  
_

_"Thank you for the rescue. That bale would have dented my head but good if it had not been for you. I am in your debt, Captain."  
_

_"Think nothing of it, Captain Gregg", answered Captain Ffalkes. "Anyone would have done the same. Consider it a boon from a fellow seaman."  
_

_"No, I am sorry Captain but you did save my life and I am in your debt. And my debts I always pay", answered Captain Gregg.  
_

_Eyeing the man standing before him Colin Ffalkes noted the stubborn tilt of the chin hidden by the beard, the serious blue eyes and the arrogance in his stance. Smiling a smile that was known to melt many a woman's heart, Colin Ffalkes, Captain of the Azure Lady clapped the man Daniel Gregg on his back.  
_

_"Since your in my debt than I have one favor to ask of you", replied Colin.  
_

_Eyeing the man and seeing the smile playing about his lips Daniel Gregg asked, "Yes?"  
_

_"Call me Colin. All this Captain this and Captain that between the two of us will get dammed confusing", Colin laughingly replied.  
_

_Laughing, Daniel Gregg replied, "Colin it is. But only if you call me Daniel."  
_

_"Daniel? Not Danny?", teased Colin.  
_

_"Not Danny", growled Daniel!  
_

_Clapping his new friend on his back Colin agreed. Laughing, the two Captains made their way down the docks, causing many a head to turn and many a woman to sigh in longing._

 

Running his hand over the pen, the Captain sank further into the plush chair letting his memories flow.

 

_……. "Tell me again why I agreed to let you drag me to this dammed dance", Colin complained. "I hate these dammed things… simpering women, watered down drinks and boring conversation. Come on Danny let's go find a bit of fun."_

_Growling low in his throat at the misuse of his name, Daniel Gregg turned and scowled at his best friend. "Need I remind you that the only reason I am dragging you to this dammed dance is because you lost the race. And you agreed, now stop complaining, put on your gloves and for god sakes Colin act like a gentleman!"  
_

_"Yes mother", Colin smirked.  
_

_Rolling his eyes at his friend Daniel Gregg hoped that he would be able to survive this dance without losing either his life or sanity.  
_

_"See what did I tell you", whispered Colin, "simpering women. I bet there is not one woman here who could speak of anything intelligent. All that fills their conversation and heads is the latest fashions and the latest on-dits."  
_

_"I seem to remember someone saying that he didn't seek out women for their conversational skills", smirked Daniel.  
_

_Taking a sip of his drink Colin looked at the man standing next to him. He wondered how his friend would react if he told him that he had been considering marriage. That though he loved the sea he also wanted a family, a wife and children to come home to after a long voyage. He had spent many years sailing the seas and he was never lacking in female companionship when he pulled into port. But there was something missing, he wanted something more than a soft body under him for a few hours. He wanted a soft body and loving arms with him always. Someone to speak to, someone to dream with, someone to grow old with, someone to hold on those long winter nights.  
_

_"Danny have you thought about marriage?", Colin asked.  
_

_"No, why do you ask?", answered Daniel wondering how they got on the topic of marriage.  
_

_"I've been thinking about it. That's all", replied Colin.  
_

 

Sighing deeply Daniel continued drifting through his memories.

 

_"Danny, over here", shouted Colin, waving to his friend. Clasping his friends hand in his he looked over the Captain of the Amazon. He noticed the lines etched deeply in his face, the haggard look of him.  
_

_"I need a drink", grumbled Daniel. "Change that, I need a barrel of drinks."  
_

_"What is it my friend?", asked Colin. "You look tired, beaten."  
_

_"Nothing of importance, just this dammed voyage. If I were a superstitious man I would swear someone had cursed me."  
_

_"Tell me", urged Colin as they drove through the streets of Boston.  
_

_"We picked up passengers in Haiti, a family with their nurse. The family was nice, stayed out of the way while we were under way. It was the nurse that was different. Two days into the voyage I found her in my cabin smoking one of my cigars, and drinking my Madeira. When I took her to task for trespassing she said nothing that made sense."  
_

_"What did she say?"  
_

_"She told me that my heart would not be found here and now. All my dreams would be answered when I was but a spirit of my former self. Only then will my soul find what it searches for."  
_

_"Sounds….I'm not quite sure what it sounds like. You said they were from Haiti?", asked Colin.  
_

_"Yes."  
_

_"Perhaps she practices that religion that is so prevalent in the islands", suggested Colin.  
_

_"Perhaps", agreed Daniel. "Enough about me, how are Margaret and the children? Is she still leading you a merry chase? How is my namesake Daniel? Is he getting big? And the girls, are they as lovely as their mother?"  
_

_Daniel smiled as he listened to his friend speak of his family. Perhaps the unease from this last voyage would disappear in the company of his friend and family.  
_

_Weeks passed in the company of his friends. The days were the same, oversee the repairs of the Amazon, dine with Colin and Margaret then get rip roaring drunk. Colin worried about his friend. In all the years he had known Daniel Gregg he had never seen him like this, this out of control. The time he spent here in Boston should have relaxed him, but the haggard look on his face seemed to grow. Finally one night the tension in Daniel Gregg snapped and with it his friendship with Colin Ffalkes.  
_

_"Danny my boy, come on let's get you home", Colin said lifting his friend from the booth. Tossing the innkeeper a few coins for his trouble, Colin walked his friend out the door of the pub.  
_

_"Colin", slurred Daniel, "come to take the prodigal son home?"  
_

_"That's right Danny, we're going home", answered Colin. "Tomorrow you and I are going to have a nice long talk, even if I have to beat the words into your head."  
_

_"Need any help there lad?", a coarse voice came from the shadows. "Me and me lads would be more than happy to help ya with the Cap'n."  
_

_"No thank you", answered Colin, shifting Daniel's weight.  
_

_"We insist, lad. It's our civic duty to help ya with the Cap'n."  
_

_As Colin watched five large men came out of the shadows. They circled the pair, waiting.  
_

_"Now lad why don't ya give us your'n and the Cap'n money and we will let you live. If not we will gut ya like a fish and take the money. The choice be yours", the leader said.  
_

_Feeling Daniel shift his weight, Colin glanced at his friend and seeing the look in his eyes knew that the odds just shifted in their favor. Lashing out at the assailant closest to him, Daniel smashed his knee sending him to the pavement. A punch across the face knocked the assailant out. Turning so his back was against Colin's, the two Captains fought for their lives. Smashing his fist into the face of another assailant Daniel knocked him out. A glint of metal caught his eye as the third would be thief tried to gullet him. Capturing his wrist in his hands he bent the man's wrist back til the cracking of bones and screams of pain filled the night.  
_

_Turning to see Colin knock out their last assailant, he and Colin ran into the night. Stopping to catch their breath, Daniel leaned his head back relishing in the adrenaline of the fight. Opening his mouth to make a comment about the fight, his words died on his lips as he saw the bloodsoaked hand of Colin. Forcing Colin to stand he saw the blood seeping from the wound in his side. Looking up into his friend's face he saw a ghost of a smile before Colin fell forward in a dead faint._

_  
_

A deep moan came from the chair that held the sleeping form of Captain Gregg. Shifting in unease the Captain retreated deeper into his memories.

 

_…"Daniel, Daniel", a soft voice called him.  
_

_"Hmm…Margaret how is he?", Daniel Gregg asked, taking Margaret's hands in his.  
_

_Looking down at the man that held a piece of her heart she answered, "He is fine. He is sleeping now. The doctor said that the wound is not deep and he should heal without any complications."  
_

_"What about fever?", Daniel asked his voice gruff.  
_

_"The doctor says there is no reason that we should worry about fever. Do you wish to see him?", asked Margaret.  
_

_"This is all my fault", Daniel said, placing his head in his hands.  
_

_"No, Daniel it is not", Margaret answered.  
_

_Standing abruptly Daniel turned eyes bright with unshed tears. "How can you say that? If it had not been because of me Colin would never have been out tonight. He would have been here with his family. Not out retrieving a drunken friend who cannot face the shambles of his life. I almost got your husband killed tonight Margaret. I almost took him away from his family because of my stupidity…"  
_

_"No Daniel. Colin loves you. You are his brother!", Margaret answered. "I love you Daniel."  
_

_Taking Margaret in his arms, Daniel held her inhaling the scent of her, remembering the feel of her. "I love you also, Margaret. Colin, you and the children are the family I never had and I am grateful for all you have done for me. But I cannot stay and risk any of you. I am sailing back to Schooner Bay, my house is done and maybe just maybe I will be lucky enough to find a lovely lady like you to share my house and life."  
_

_Looking into her eyes Daniel kissed her softly, "Tell my brother I love him. And tell my nieces and nephew I love them also. Goodbye Margaret."  
_

_Watching him walk away, Margaret sent a silent prayer to the heavens to allow Daniel Gregg to find what he was searching for._

Bolting up from the chair, the log all but forgotten, Captain Gregg ran his hands through his hair. Memories were not always pleasant things. Walking to the French doors he stopped at the sound of the low moan issuing from the woman in the bed. Walking over to check on Carolyn, he listened as she talked in her sleep. 

"Daniel….. love me…..", she whispered. 

"My sweet Carolyn, I do love you. Forgive me, M'dear", Daniel whispered fading. 

Reappearing in the wheelhouse the Captain opened his sea chest. Reaching in he removed a picture of a family, two girls and a young boy standing next to a beautiful woman and behind them a handsome man. The look on the man's face was one of intense pride and love. 

"Colin, my friend. I am sorry. I never had a chance to thank you. I hope that the events surrounding my death did not cause you any pain", Daniel whispered as he traced the figures in the frame. Replacing the picture the Captain closed the sea chest. Reappearing on the widow's walk the Captain lit his cigar and watched the night turn to day. 

Carolyn woke to a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the warm breezes off the water held no hint of rain. Rising from her bed Carolyn put her robe on and walked out to the balcony. Leaning against the balustrade she enjoyed the warm breeze on her face. Hoping that the Captain would make an appearance she waited for a few minutes before going in to dress. 

The Captain stood at the corner of the balcony watching Carolyn enjoy the beautiful morning. He kept still hoping that she would not sense his presence. After a few moments she shrugged her shoulders and walked into their room. Expelling the breath that he did not realize he was holding he moved to windows. He knew that he was doing nothing but torturing himself but he was unable to stop from watching her. As she went through the motions of making the bed and tidying up he let his mind drift, seeing instead him pulling her back into bed to make slow love to her. Shaking his head to clear it, he watched as she walked over to the mantle. Seeing her bend down to pick up the remnants of the ink he realized that his log was lying near the chair. Knowing there was no way to distract her without making his appearance known he watched with dread as she bent down and picked up his log. Turning it over in her hands she opened it. 

"This must belong to the Captain", Carolyn whispered to herself, "but why is it here? Did he leave it for me to read?" 

Carrying the log to her desk she placed it on top, intending to read it later. Glancing at the clock she realized that Trish and Monica would be here soon. Forgetting the log for the moment Carolyn began to get ready. Taking a quick shower Carolyn wrapped herself in the large towel. Opening the door to the bathroom to let some of the steam escape Carolyn hummed while brushing her teeth. Running a brush through her slightly damp hair Carolyn walked into the bedroom. Not sensing the presence of the Captain, Carolyn began dressing. Choosing her linen pants and sleeveless shell top Carolyn slipped her feet into a pair of slingbacks. Applying a little makeup, Carolyn checked her appearance for the last time before leaving the room. Opening the door again, Carolyn walked back into the room and over to the desk grabbing the journal taking it with her. 

"Just in case you change your mind, Captain", she announced to the empty room. 

Laughter heralded the arrival of Monica and Trish. Opening the door Carolyn watched as they came up the walk. Laughing all three ladies entered the house. Announcing that she would love a cup of Martha's coffee, Monica walked to the kitchen. Sitting around the table the ladies discussed plans for the day. Monica and Trish wanted to sightsee, swim and possibly sail. Carolyn suggested that they sightsee this morning and then come back to the house this afternoon and have a picnic on the beach. Remembering that there was a dance tonight at the yacht club Carolyn suggested that they go to that rather than sailing. While the children told Monica and Trish of all the wonderful places to see in Schooner Bay Carolyn went to the living room to call Claymore. 

"Claymore, it's Carolyn Muir. No, there is nothing wrong at the house. No.. Claymore… Claymore, I am calling to find out if there are tickets still available for the yacht club dance tonight. There are? Good, can you set aside four? Yes, I have some friends visiting and we decided to attend the dance. Yes Claymore….Thank you….Yes, Claymore….I will… See you there. Bye." Carolyn laughed chuckled as she hung up the phone. 

"Something amusing Madam?", a deep voice asked. 

Looking up into the blue eyes of the Captain Carolyn stammered, "No." Carolyn had the sudden urge to reach out to the Captain. To see if perhaps she could touch him but instead she forced her hand back to her side asking, "Is there something you needed Captain?" 

A knock on the door interrupted before the Captain could answer. Not waiting for his reply Carolyn answered the door. 

"Carolyn!", a deep voice shouted moments before grabbing, twirling and kissing her soundly. 

"Ian!", laughed Carolyn returning the dark-haired man's embrace. 

"Colin", the Captain whispered. 

Stunned that the Captain was still visible, Carolyn turned to him. Joy and anguish mixed on the Captain's face moments before he vanished.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Watching the children play in the surf with Ian, Carolyn wondered if the Captain could or would ever play like this. Somehow she could not picture him cavorting in the waves. He was too reserved, too arrogant, too much a Captain. She seriously doubted if the Captain had ever relaxed while he was alive. Even the stories he told always showed him in a respectful light. He was always so proper, so mannered, so rational! She wondered if at any time had he let his heart rule his head. Laughing softly to herself at her thoughts she reached into her bag for her lotion. 

Her hand brushed the leather of the Captain's log. Remembering how she had hidden it in the bag to prevent the Captain from changing his mind she pulled it out, deciding that this was as good a time as any to start reading it. 

"What is that Caro?", asked Monica, dropping to her knees onto the blanket. Grabbing one of the extra towels she dried her arms and legs before sitting back against one of the beach chairs. 

"It is the Captain's log. I found it next to the chair in my room this morning." 

"The Captain's log?" asked Trish, adjusting her glasses. "Do you think he left it for you to read? As a way of apologizing?"

"Perhaps. I haven't had a chance to begin reading it", answered Carolyn. 

"Read what?", asked Ian plopping onto the blanket. 

"A log from the original owner of Gull Cottage", Carolyn answered. 

"A ship's log or a personal log?", asked Ian. 

"I thought they were one in the same", answered Trish. 

"Not always", commented Ian, "sometimes Captain's kept two separate logs, one personal, one the ship's. I know my own great-great-grandfather kept a detailed personal log. I had a chance to read it. He and a fellow Captain had many a racy adventure if his log is anything to go by. Captains' Colin Ffalkes and Daniel Gregg were…" 

"Did you say Daniel Gregg? That is the Captain's name!….Umm I mean the original owner of Gull Cottage's name", Carolyn said. 

"Really?", Ian questioned. "Here let me read some of it." 

Carolyn warred with the notion of someone other than herself reading the Captain's most private thoughts. "The children….", Carolyn began. 

"I'll stop reading it if the parts get too racy", Ian promised. 

"Come on Caro, let him read some parts of it. I don't know about you but I like the idea of a handsome man reading to me on the beach", Monica added. 

Laughing Carolyn handed Ian the log, whispering a silent prayer that the Captain would not mind. Opening the log, Ian settled himself into a comfortable position and began to read…….

 

_July 9… Colin almost got us killed today! Why do I let this rascal talk me into these things? It was bad enough that he dragged me to not one but two bawdyhouses but when I was ready to enjoy the favors of a beautiful redhead he insists we leave. His timing is terrible. Kissing the lips of the luscious and well-endowed Lillian, I promised her that I would try to return.  
_

_Unfortunately, leaving became a problem as I noticed when I descended the stairs to meet a rather large gathering of irate men. It seems that my fellow Captain had won a few hands of poker and his fellow gamblers were not inclined to allow him to leave. After a bit of coaxing from myself and a few of mine and Colin's crew the gamblers allowed us to leave. And we left in time to. Seems some law-abiding citizen alerted the local watch. Too bad, I was really looking forward to visiting Lillian again._

 

_July 12……Here we are again, doing our duty as two respected Captains. Ha, if half these fully fitted females were to know our true natures we would not be invited to another respectable home again. Why is it that females insist on outfitting themselves in enough material to sail a four-masted ship? No fewer than six females succumbed to vapors after dancing. If they would refrain from wearing those blasted corsets that pinch and pull them into a form that is foreign to nature they would not find themselves fainting at every turn. When I brought this point up to Colin over our third bottle of brandy he agreed but made a good point. Assisting the ladies out of them IS an extremely enjoyable pastime._

_  
_

"Seems that Captain Gregg was as much of a rogue as my ancestor", observed Ian.

Skipping over pages, Ian began reading again….

 

_September 12…..I'm going to kill that lily-livered spineless son of a sea hag! And after I kill him I am going to keel-haul him. Captain Colin Ffalkes is a dead man!_

_I was awakened this morning to a pounding on my door. Standing before me was the irate form of Margaret's father and uncle. It seems that she and Colin never returned last night from the dance they had attended. According to her father he was informed that Colin had escorted Margaret and her sister home after Margaret complained of feeling ill. This morning when her parents went to check on her, her bed was empty. It had not been slept in. After questioning Elizabeth they discovered that Colin had spirited Margaret away. After checking the docks for his ship, which is missing, they came to me.  
_

_I assured Margaret's father that I would find them and bring Margaret home. I also swore to him that if Colin had done anything to Margaret he would feel the end of my lash. Colin Ffalkes is a dead man!_

_November 30…I have caught up with Captain Colin Ffalkes. He is anchored here in Charleston. After a few discreet inquiries I located the home that they are staying in. According to my sources they are posing as married. I hope to heaven that they are married, if not than Colin will be dead by sunset!_

_December 1…… Colin is alive. I located them last night attending a formal affair. Seeing him dance with Margaret and noticing that she did not wear a wedding band I proceeded to beat Captain Colin Ffalkes within an inch of his life. It took a dozen men to pull me off of him. When Margaret came up to me and demanded to know why I attacked Colin I informed her of my reasons.  
_

_To say she was stunned was an understatement. She informed me that not only were they married, she was expecting their first child. She was going to give it my first name if it were a boy but seeing how I treated my best friend she seriously doubted that I would be welcome anywhere near her children. After being on the receiving end of her formidable temper I can see why Colin did not wait to marry her. As Colin informed me last night after I apologized to him, Margaret is going to make me beg.  
_

_If that is what it takes to get back in her good graces' then so be it. Beg I will, loudly and often!_

"Mother, can Johnathan and I go and play further down the beach?", yelled Candy. 

"Yes, but be careful", answered Carolyn. 

As the adults watched the children run down the beach, Monica implored Ian to keep reading. Agreeing, Ian turned to the back of the log and began to read again….

 

_……I have fallen in love. The moment she walked into the house I knew that my heart and soul belonged to her. Her green eyes flashing as she faced me, informing me that she was intending to stay and if I didn't like it, I should haunt someplace else. Lord she has fire! She reminds me of Margaret, the only woman who would stand up to me. I allowed her to think that I am but an illusion, unable to touch or be touched. I know that I am misleading her but I would rather she feel safe here in our home. Perhaps one day I will tell her the truth……_

"Ian please", Carolyn begged. 

"Carolyn what is this? This entry is dated four years ago? I thought you said this was the log of Captain Daniel Gregg?", asked Ian. 

"It is the log of Daniel Gregg. Captain Gregg lives at Gull Cottage", Carolyn stated. 

Dressing for the dance, Carolyn was amazed at how easily Ian accepted the fact that she lived with the ghost of a 19th century sea captain. It seemed that Captain Gregg was not the first ghost that Ian was acquainted with. According to Ian his own family had their share of ghosts. Even though he had never seen the ghosts that were supposed to reside at his house he had seen enough strange things to convince him of their existence. 

Carolyn and Ian had spent the remainder of the afternoon discussing the entries in the Captain's log. Ian said he understood the Captain's reluctance to make known his solidity. The arguments that he presented to Carolyn were logical and Carolyn's rational side accepted them but the emotional side still felt betrayed and cheated by the Captain. 

Slipping her feet into the heels Carolyn smoothed her dress down. Slipping her earrings on Carolyn picked up her brush, giving her hair one more brush. Laying the brush back down on the dresser she picked up her bag and shawl, switching the lights off in the room. Checking on the children one last time, she kissed them, tucking their covers about them and went downstairs. 

Draping her shawl over the banister Carolyn walked into the living room to wait for Ian. Monica and Trish were going to meet them at the Yacht Club. 

"That dress looks lovely Mrs. Muir", Martha commented. "Has he seen it?" 

"No, Martha he hasn't. I think we would have known if he had", Carolyn teased. 

"If who had?", the Captain asked. "Madam you look lovely. I take you are going out this evening?" 

"Yes, Captain. Ian, I, Monica and Trish are all going to the dance at the Yacht Club."

Hearing the slam of the car door Carolyn turned to greet Ian. The hiss of the Captain's in drawn breath brought a slight smile to Carolyn's lips. _Let him deal with this,_ she thought. 

"Carolyn, m'darling, you look wonderful. I'm going to be the envy of every man there tonight", Ian said smiling. 

Catching the teasing gleam in Ian's eye just before his lips touched hers, Carolyn allowed herself to melt into Ian's arms. Feeling the soft trace caress of Ian's hands on her bare back Carolyn ended the kiss gently. 

"Thank you Ian. Let me get my shawl." 

Helping to place the shawl about her shoulders Ian whispered loud enough for their audience to hear, "It's such a shame to cover such beauty." 

A rumble of thunder filled the air. 

"Sounds like we might have a bit of a storm tonight m'darling, if we do you will just have to stay in town with me this evening", Ian observed. 

Silence filled the air. Walking out the door Carolyn looked at Martha, both smiling at the obvious jealous reaction of the Captain. Ian winked at Martha, enjoying himself. 

Driving to the Yacht Club Ian fingered the ring on his right hand. The ring given to his ancestor by Captain Daniel Gregg. Going over the plan that Monica, Trish and he had come up with this afternoon, Ian smiled to himself. Finally the happiness that Daniel Gregg deserved would be given him or his name was not Ian Colin Ffalkes! 

The music was wonderful and the wine heady. Carolyn enjoyed herself immensely. She danced, flirted, danced some more, laughed, flirted and danced some more. When the last dance ended slightly after 1 AM, Carolyn wished Trish and Monica good night and left with Ian. Arriving back at Gull Cottage Ian remarked on the beauty of the beach on a moonlit night. Deciding that a walk would be a good idea Carolyn slipped out of her shoes and stockings. Walking down the cliff path to the beach she once again slipped out of her shoes, enjoying the feel of the cool sand on her bare feet. 

Taking Ian's arm she walked along the beach with him enjoying his company. When he pulled her in his arms she did not resist. Bending his head he whispered, "I think we have an audience." 

"I know we do", answered Carolyn. 

"Well since he is watching let's give him something to stew over." Brushing his lips across hers, Ian kissed Carolyn tenderly. Feeling her response, he deepened the kiss slightly. Releasing her lips he brushed his thumbs across her cheeks. 

"Oh, if only your heart were free m'darling", he whispered. "But it is not so before I do something that we may both regret I think it might be best for ya to return to the house." 

Pulling away from him Carolyn walked back to the cliff path. Stopping, Carolyn returned to Ian, taking his face in her hand she kissed him softly and whispered, "Thank you." 

Watching her walk up the path and out of sight, Ian walked to the rocks. Sitting down on one he withdrew a cheroot from his jacket pocket, lighting it, he waited. 

Carolyn walked into the house, humming softly to herself. Entering her room she dropped her shawl, stockings and bag on the dresser. Slipping out of her heels she walked across to the open French doors. Walking outside she leaned against the ship's wheel, reliving the fun she had had tonight. Smiling softly to herself she remembered Ian's words as they danced. Very few men could seduce with just words, Ian was one of those men. The softly spoken compliments filled her with pleasure. If she hadn't already been in love with the Captain she could have easily fallen in love with Ian. But she was in love with the Captain and therein lay her problem. 

Sighing softly, Carolyn walked back inside. Changing into her nightgown she slipped into bed, falling asleep as soon as her head lay on the pillow. 

Daniel Gregg watched Carolyn drift into sleep. How he had wished that it was he she had spent the evening dancing with. He longed to hold her in his arms, to whisper promises of love to her. Hear her laughter and joy. But he was not the man who held her, whispered to her and kissed her this evening. That man sat on the beach below their house. Turning on his heel Captain Daniel Gregg decided it was high time that Ian Ffalkes and he spoke. 

Watching the waves lap gently onto the beach Ian Ffalkes waited. He knew eventually that Captain Daniel Gregg would make his way down here to the beach. He knew enough about the man that had been a friend and brother to his ancestor to know that he would make an appearance. Flicking the ash from his cheroot Ian knew the exact moment the Captain appeared. Not bothering to look over Ian simply said, "Bout time you showed up Danny." 

"Danny? No one has called me that for well over 120 years", mused the Captain. Scowling the Captain continued, "Before I keel-haul your oily hide I want to know who the devil are you and what are your intentions?" 

Laughing, Ian stood, turning to the Captain he extended his hand, "Captain Ian Colin Ffalkes and you might say that I'm your salvation."

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 

Walking down to the kitchen, Carolyn greeted Martha.

"Morning Mrs. Muir. Can I expect another guest for breakfast?", Martha asked.

"Guest? What guest Martha?", asked Carolyn clearly confused.

"Ian Ffalkes, Mrs. Muir. His car is still parked in the driveway. I thought that perhaps he has spent the night but I couldn't find any bedding", answered Martha.

"No, I left him on the beach last night after we came back from the dance. I wonder if he fell asleep down there", Carolyn mused.

"You don’t think the Captain did anything to him last night? He was a bit upset when you left last night", Martha observed.

"No, I don’t think he would", Carolyn answered, not completely sure of exactly what the Captain would do these days.

The slamming of car doors announced the arrival of Trish and Monica. Entering the kitchen the two started to tease Carolyn.

"I see that Ian never made it back to town last night Caro. Is there something we need to know?", leered Monica.

"Yes, anything you need to tell us?", laughed Trish.

Cursing her flushed face, Carolyn answered, "No."

"So where are the handsome Captains?", Monica teased.

"I don't know", Carolyn answered.

The sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs startled the women. The appearance of the two Captains, disheveled, shocked them even more.

"Danny move ya carcass! I need to sit down", Ian grumbled, holding his hand to his head.

"Will ya not yell Ian. I can hear ya fine", the Captain grumbled back falling into a chair next to Carolyn. "Martha, coffee please", Daniel Gregg begged.

"Me too", Ian mumbled from in his arms.

Martha sat the two cups in front of the suffering Captains. Raising his head Ian brought the life saving liquid to his lips. Taking a sip he looked at his fellow Captain and started to laugh.

Glaring at Ian, Daniel asked, "What is so funny pup?"

"You Danny", chuckled Ian, holding his head. "A ghost with a hangover."

Looking at Ian, Daniel started to laugh. Grabbing his head in obvious pain he grumbled, "Oh my head. Why did we drink that last bottle?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ian answered, "Seemed a good idea at the time. Ya know you never finished that story."

"Which one?", Daniel smirked. "Seems we told a few last night."

"True." Dropping his head Ian murmured, "I'm getting to old for this. I haven't felt this bad since my first mate days."

"You old? When you get to my age Ian pup then we'll talk bad", Daniel answered wishing the hammering inside his head would ease.

"Yea but Danny, your dead", Ian remarked. "Course the way I feel being dead would be an improvement."

"Trust me, it isn't", Daniel replied.

Dropping his head, Daniel Gregg stared into the liquid in his cup. Seeing a hand place two small pills in front of him, Daniel looked up into the eyes of Carolyn Muir.

"Take these, they will help with the headache", Carolyn instructed softly. Placing them in his hand Carolyn watched as the Captain swallowed them.

Taking her hand in his he placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist. "Thank you M'dear."

Carolyn stared wide-eyed at the Captain. He had just kissed her wrist, in front of everyone.

"Danny?…. Danny?", Ian spoke.

"Hmm", Daniel answered his eyes never leaving Carolyn's.

"I could use some of those pills myself."

Taking the bottle from Carolyn's hand he tossed them down the table to Ian. Smiling broadly, Ian shook out two pills swallowing them.

"I don’t wish to interrupt anything but I could go for a shower and a shave", observed Ian wryly. "And it seems that I am not the only one sitting at this table that smells like he had spent the night in the bottom of a barrel."

"Is that your subtle way of saying I need a bath", Daniel said, glaring at Ian. Ian smiled and noticed that Daniel had not let go of Carolyn's hand yet.

"I know you're a ghost and all but we here do have to suffer your presence", Ian smirked.

"I can take a hint. But there is only one problem. What you see me wearing is all I have, unless you count my dress uniform. Exactly what would you suggest I wear?", the Captain asked Ian.  

"Well, we have three lovely ladies here, all quite capable of purchasing clothes for you. What do you say ladies, you go to town and purchase our resident ghost some clothes? Something that does not smell like a bottle of brandy", Ian finished.

"I think we can do that", answered Monica. "You're about the same size as Ned so figuring your sizes should not be difficult but there is one small problem."

"And that is?", asked Ian.

"Who is buying these clothes?, Monica asked.

Stepping into the shower, Daniel enjoyed the feel of the hot water on his back. This was one of the things he had missed since his death, a hot bath. Grabbing the sponge and soap Daniel washed off 120 plus years of existence. Stepping out of the shower he dried off, taking a section of the towel to wipe the mirror off. Taking the comb off the counter Daniel combed his beard and mustache. Finishing, he brushed his teeth. Wrapping the towel about his waist he walked into his.. NO, their room. Lying down on the bed Daniel knew he could dematerialize until the ladies returned with a new set of clothes for him but he enjoyed the feel of the bed under him. Telling himself he was just going to close his eyes for a moment, Captain Daniel Gregg slipped into sleep.

Carolyn carried the bags containing the Captain's new clothes upstairs to their room. Shifting the bags to one hand she opened the door. Walking in Carolyn dropped the bags in shock. Lying on her bed was the Captain, sleeping! His arm flung over his head, his chest bare and the afghan just covering the lower half of his body Carolyn was amazed at the site of him. Moving closer Carolyn stood just staring at him. He looked so much younger asleep, his hair tousled, a lock hanging over his forehead. Raising her hand she reached to move the hair off his forehead. Realizing what she was going to do, she clenched her fingers, dropping her hand back to her side. Warring over the decision to wake him Carolyn decided that she had to. They had planned another picnic on the beach later this afternoon, actually a clambake and the Captain had agreed to come. Reaching out Carolyn placed her hand on the Captain's arm. His reaction to her touch surprised her!

One moment Carolyn was standing by the bed, the next she was pinned under Daniel Gregg, his hand at her throat, staring up into his vivid blue eyes!

Years of being a seaman and a Captain had given Daniel Gregg a sixth sense. Anyone that had served with him knew that to wake him all that was necessary was to call to him. Touching him to wake him could get many a man injured, as many of his crew could attest to. That is if they were still alive. Having not slept for sleep's sake in well over 120 years Daniel Gregg was not accustomed to being awakened. When he felt the touch on his arm he reacted as he did when he was alive. He grabbed the person trying to wake him and pinned them beneath him, hand at their throat ready to attack.

It took him seconds to realize that the body he had pinned below him was that of Carolyn Muir.

"Daniel?", Carolyn whispered. Her breath coming in short pants at the feel of the Captain's thumb caressing her neck. Groaning at the sound of his name on her lips, Daniel Gregg did what he had been wanting to do again since three days ago, he kissed her.

Carolyn had been kissed before. The feelings that came from a kiss were familiar to her. But nothing had prepared her for being kissed by the Captain. The kiss three days earlier did not prepare her.

When his lips touched hers at first she was amazed at the tenderness. The heat that erupted between them after the first few seconds left her breathless. All her wants and longings poured forth into the kiss that they shared. He took all her dreams, her desires and answered them. Traveling to her ear Daniel took her small lobe in his teeth nipping at it gently, then sucking the hurt away. Traveling to her neck he nipped at her pulse point causing goosebumps to erupt on her skin. When he returned to her lips she moaned at the fiery sensations his kiss evoked. Breaking the kiss, Daniel looked down at the woman lying beneath him, her lips swollen from his kisses, her cheeks red from his beard, and his mark on her neck. Taking a deep breath, Daniel rolled off of Carolyn onto his back.

"Daniel?", Carolyn asked suddenly terrified at his silence. Hearing the catch in her voice Daniel gathered her into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder.

Placing a kiss in her hair Daniel whispered, "Do you have any idea what you do to me? When I am kissing you I forget that I am not a living man. I forget everything but the feel of your lips on mine, your body under me. I know that I am a ghost, a spirit, an illusion but I love you. You are the other part of my soul. When I kiss you I forget that I have nothing to offer you, no worldly goods, no chance of children, nothing just my eternal love. If I were an honorable man I would leave, never to return. But when I am near you I have no honor. All I want is to kiss you, make love to you, give you my soul…."

"Daniel, I love you", Carolyn whispered taking his face in her hands and kissing him. "You are the other half of my soul."

Unable to find the words to answer her he kissed her. Passion erupted once again between them. Minutes passed before either spoke. Raising his head, Daniel whispered, "We have guests waiting for us, M'dear. Even though I am enjoying this if we don't stop now I will be unable to."

"And who says we have to stop?", Carolyn answered saucily, running her hands over his back and pulling him closer.

Pulling back before Carolyn kissed him, Daniel replied, "No M'dear, we have to stop. At least for the moment. I need to dress and assist Ian."

Taking a calming breath Carolyn agreed reluctantly. Rolling over onto Daniel, Carolyn wiggled off of him. His sharp intake of breath and resulting groan caused Carolyn to laugh.

"Woman, you are going to kill me", Daniel groaned.

Leaning over him, Carolyn ran her hands over his chest teasingly before replying, "Shall I kiss it and make it feel better?"

The mental image that her words conjured elicited a groan of frustration out of the Captain, he growled, "Out wench before I say to hell with the guests!"

Laughing Carolyn walked out their room, shutting the door behind her.

Monica, Trish and Martha took one look at her at Carolyn's face when she entered the kitchen and teased her mercilessly. No one said a word when the Captain walked into the kitchen dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a blue Henley. Total silence reigned as they watched him walk out the back door and down the path to the beach.

Slumping against the counter Monica said, "My god, now that is the kind of ghost I could get used to!"

"He can come and haunt me anytime", Trish added, fanning herself.

"So Carolyn does he look as good out of his clothes as in?", Monica asked. A dishtowel thrown at her head was the only answer given.

Standing, his hands behind his back Daniel Gregg stared out at sea lost in thought.

_He knew what he wanted…. He wanted Carolyn Muir!_   
_He knew why he wanted…. Because he loved her!_   
_He knew when he wanted her…. For eternity!_   
_And he knew where he wanted her…. In his bed and his arms!_

But did he deserve to have her? He was the spirit of a man that was born in the 19th century. During his life he lived by his own rules, and loved by them too. During his life he was far from being a saint, a sinner was a more accurate description of him. Did he deserve a chance at happiness? Did he deserve to love a woman like Carolyn Muir?

Did he have the right to ask her to give up the chance of falling in love with a mortal man?

"I don’t think she is going to give you the answers you are looking for my friend", Ian observed, looking at the waves. "Don't question this Daniel, just follow your heart. This is what you have been waiting for. This is what you deserve. Do you remember the old nurse and her prediction? This is your destiny my friend."

Turning to look at Ian Daniel Gregg asked, "Who are you? I know who you say you are but you know more than what can be learned from a few old logs."

Smiling slightly, Ian simply replied, " I am family."

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 

Tucking the children into their beds, Carolyn kissed both, whispering words of love to them. Closing their door softly, Carolyn walked downstairs and outside to the front porch. Hugging her arms about her she closed her eyes, reliving the memories of today. 

"Memories M'dear?", Daniel's rich voice asked, his arms wrapping themselves about her. 

"Wonderful memories", Carolyn answered leaning back in his arms. 

"Carolyn I need to explain…", the Captain began. 

"Daniel….", interrupted Carolyn, turning to face him. 

"Shh…", he said placing a finger on her lips. "I need to explain to you and you need to listen." Turning her around so that she leaned against him once more the Captain began. 

"Four years ago when you moved into Gull Cottage I was not ready to share my home with anyone. But you changed my mind. When you refused to be frightened away I knew there was something special about you. Your fire and stubbornness intrigued me. Over the course of the next few weeks, your beauty and determination enamoured me. You became comfortable in my presence and I made the decision not to make you aware of my exact abilities. As time passed I found myself wishing that I could hold you, kiss you but I knew that if I did that I very well might lose you. So I hid my abilities. The few mistakes I made I excused away with half-truths. As the months passed I found my love for you increasing. I hoped that you felt the same for me as I did for you, and in some way I knew that you did. The day I heard you wish that we could touch was the hardest day of my existence. That was the day my love for you became a prison of my own making. I knew that I could not reveal to you that your fondest wish, the wish that we could touch was not a dream but instead a fact. I was afraid that if I did reveal that I could touch you, you would know that I had lied to you and I would lose your love. So I maintained the charade until three days ago. My behavior on that day was reprehensible. If I could change what happened I would. The first kiss we shared should not have been in anger but in love. I do love you Carolyn Muir." 

Turning to face him Carolyn looked into his vivid blue eyes. In them she saw love, passion and a little bit of fear. Taking his face in her hands she brushed his lips softly. Pulling back she whispered, "Show me." 

Taking her hand he brought it up to his lips kissing the back softly. Releasing her from his embrace he kept hold of her hand as they walked into the house. Turning the lights off in the hall that Martha had left on they walked hand in hand up the stairs to their room. 

Entering their room Daniel turned her in his arms and kissed her softly. The tenderness in his kiss brought tears to her eyes. Ending the kiss, Daniel wiped the tears from her eyes asking," Tears M'dear?" 

Laughing shakily Carolyn answered, " I don’t know why." Moving out of Daniel's embrace, Carolyn brushed the now flowing tears away with her fingertips. 

"I shouldn't be crying but I am", Carolyn said walking to the telescope. 

Walking up behind her, Daniel wrapped his arms about her, resting his chin in her hair. They stood there in silence until Daniel spoke his voice gruff with emotion, "Nothing will change my love for you, ever." 

Taking a deep breath Carolyn stepped out of Daniel's arms. Looking in his eyes the entire time she began to undress. Unbuttoning her top she watched as Daniel's eyes darkened, never leaving her fingers. Letting the top fall behind her she unbuttoned the Capri pants she was wearing. Sliding them over her hips and down her legs she stepped out of them. Standing before him in cream colored lace and silk she waited. 

"My God, you are beautiful", Daniel whispered reverently. Moving closer to her he reached a finger out to trace the gentle swell of her breast above the lace of her bra. His finger traced the gentle indention of her collarbone up to her shoulder. His fingers spreading outward he gently pulled her to him. His sea roughened hands brought tingles to her skin. So softly he traced the curve of her back, applying just enough pressure to cause a moan to escape her lips seconds before his lips met hers. 

His lips moved softly and sensually over hers. His teeth nipped at her lips before sucking the pain away. Coaxing her mouth open a bit, Daniel swept in and stole her breath, or so it seemed to Carolyn. One moment she was lucid and the next she was unable to grasp a single thought. 

But it was not just his lips that were stealing her thoughts away it was his hands! Everywhere he touched he left her skin humming, she felt as if electricity was running through her. The soft touches, the firm touches, the in between touches caused her skin to jump and writhe. She felt Daniel unclasp the hook on her bra, his hands slowly pulling the straps off her shoulders. She felt it drift to her feet moments before her breasts were crushed against his woven shirt. 

Breaking their kiss Daniel swept Carolyn up in his arms and carried her over to their bed. Laying her down gently he gazed at her, the beauty of her taking his breath away. Needing to feel her skin next to his he removed his shirt. Removing his shoes and socks he unbuckled and unbuttoned his pants. Carolyn's eyes had never stopped staring at him as he undressed. Letting his pants drop he knelt on the bed running his hand over her soft skin. Reaching for him Carolyn pulled him so that he lay on top of her. His heat played havoc with her senses. Her skin felt alive. Wherever their skin met it seemed to hum. 

Shifting his weight slightly he came to rest between her legs. She felt his hardness lying near her and her body answered in kind to this contact. Liquid fire pooled in her belly, the radiated warmth spreading as far as her toes. Unable to stop herself she moved in a small circle rubbing herself against him. The feel of him caused a ball of anticipation to form in the pit of her belly, tightening in response to the pleasure she took for herself. 

Watching the myriad of emotions dance across her face Daniel could wait no longer. Removing the last scrap of silk from her body and the last barrier from his, he gently lay his weight on her. 

The heat and moistness from her center branded him. Grasping her hands in his he pulled them above her head. Gazing into her eyes he slid forward a fraction of an inch. The beginning of her heat surrounded him urging him deeper, but he resisted the urge to enter her quickly. He had waited for this moment for what seemed like an eternity and he would not rush. Entering her slowly, inch by inch he sighed in pleasure at the silken feel of her. Seeing her eyes drift shut he pulled away just a bit, returning slowly. Soft sighs and moans accompanied each of his movements. Finally encased in her silken fire completely he remained still. His body demanded that he begin the age-old dance of man and woman but his heart and mind enjoyed the feel of his love beneath him. 

Carolyn looked up into his loving eyes, seeing the control he kept over himself. Deciding to remove every last vestige of his control she slowly rotated her hips. 

"Carolyn," Daniel's voice groaned, moments before he responded to her and they were locked in the age-old dance of lovers. 

Hours later they continued to whisper words of love. Caressing and loving each other they greeted the dawn together wrapped in each other's arms.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**  
**

Walking along the beach, Daniel thought again of how lucky he was. Receiving a letter from Ian earlier in the week, he thought back to it. After the weekend that he, Monica and Trish had spent they had arranged for their spouses and children to come and meet the Captain. As Monica had put it, "Might as well get used to us Daniel, we are family." 

And so they were. Ned, Michael and the children were at first wary but now at times they had to remind themselves that this man was a ghost. That he had actually lived two centuries ago! 

The sale of the historical book that he, Ned and Carolyn had collaborated on was a bestseller. In fact, it was now part of many college level classes across the country and the world. Michael had arranged for Daniel to be _"born"_ again and now he was a legal citizen of the country that he loved. Of course only a few people knew that he was a ghost, most just accepted that he was a descendant of the original Daniel Gregg. Remembering the letter from Ian, he had informed the family that he was bringing his new wife with him. 

According to Ian he had met her while securing a contract for his container ship line. His exact words were, "She has a temper that make most men run for the hills….when she loses it all I want to do is take her in my arms and kiss her. Seems that to save my sanity I am going to have to do just that." 

And so he did. Now they were arriving later today. Hearing the sound of a car pulling up Daniel willed himself back to Gull Cottage to greet the newest member of the "family" he now had. 

 

**The End**

 

 

 


End file.
